San Francisco
San Francisco (サンフランシスコ San Furanshisuko) is a port accessible in all three Chocolatier games. Located in the United States of America, this port serves as the tutorial port in the first two games, whereas in the third game it serves as a late-game port. San Francisco is also where Baumeister Confections is based and founded. Chocolatier San Francisco (サンフランシスコ San Furanshisuko) is the first port to be unlocked in the first Chocolatier game, and serves as the tutorial port of the game. It is at this port that Evangeline Baumeister introduces herself, and the game to the player, explaining her situation and starting the tutorial, where the player goes around San Francisco to complete. Buildings * Brickhouse Square: The first factory available to the player. Harold Jenkins runs and maintains this factory, and he teaches the player how to make chocolates during the tutorial quest-line. While the factory only starts off by making bars, it is possible to unlock the other three types, at the costs of: $25,000 for producing squares, $45,000 for producing infusions and $75,000 for producing truffles. * Ferry Market: The main market of San Francisco maintained by Patricia Knowles, this is where the player can buy ingredients that go into making chocolates here. During the tutorial quest-line, Evangeline Baumeister requires you to buy 50 sacks of sugar from the Ferry Market. * Barbary Coast Saloon: This is where the player can hear news from a variety of characters, and occasionally gamble with dice. This location plays a major role in the tutorial as well, because this is where you meet Jeremiah Pepper on the behest of Evangeline Baumeister, who provides you your first recipe, Basic Chocolate Bars. ** Other characters you will meet here include: *** Aldonza Arenas *** Ambrose Harper *** Bernard Shintero *** Cyrus Rush *** Darius Deneiro *** Habib Ialu *** Jefferson Gonightly *** Marcus Trenton *** Sarah Hoffenpepper ** Gamblers you will meet here include: *** Aces McGuire *** Yolanda Haurongu * San Francisco Chocolates: Maintained by Walinda McMurtry, this is the main chocolate shop of San Francisco where the player can sell his/her products. During the tutorial quest-line, Evangeline Baumeister entrusts you to sell one unit of Mahajanga Cacao Cinnamon Cherry Truffles. * The Cliff Chalet: The main residence of Evangeline Baumeister, this is where the player refers to to talk to Evangeline. During the tutorial, she provides her quests in the quest-line from The Cliff Chalet. Even though the player will eventually travel the entire globe, San Francisco remains an important location, as the first factory is located here. Furthermore, Evangeline still lives here. Occasionally she might ask the player to meet her at her house, The Cliff Chalet, for extra missions. Products Chocolatier 2: Secret Ingredients Once again, San Francisco is the starting point for the game. Here, Evangeline's granddaughter, Alexandra Tangye will introduce the player to the game. Buildings *'Baumeister Confections H.Q' - This is ﻿the main office of the company. Here, Alexandra will occasionally meet you, until her father, Joseph Tangye, shows up. From then on, Joseph just scolds the player every time H.Q. is visited until before the end of the game. *'Brickhouse Square' - This is the factory, where Ilya Bajanov will teach the player how to make chocolates. He also runs the factory, while the player is away. *'Ferry Market' - This is where the player can buy ingredients from Sharon Knowles. The available ingredients are milk, sugar, almonds and raspberries. *'San Francisco Chocolates' - This is where the player can sell is products to Helen McMurtry. *'Barbary Coast Hotel' - a hotel where several people show up. Occasionally, one might have an assignment for the player, in exchange for a decent amount of money, a new recipe, or access to a new location. The scene of San Francisco is a changing one. As the game progresses, the Golden Gate Bridge will be built. When the player has finished the main game and becomes the Chief Executive Officer, fireworks will appear above San Francisco, each time the player visits the city. Products Chocolatier 3: Decadence by Design San Francisco has lost it's status as starting point in the game to Zurich. San Francisco is still an important city however, as it still holds the fourth factory the player will use and one of the members of Baumeister Confections' board of directors. Buildings *'Baumeister Confections Building' - The main office of Baumeister Confections. Evangeline Baumeister, one of the board members, stays here where the player can contact her. *'San Francisco Chocolatiers Makers' - The factory in San Francisco for making truffles. Chas Baumeister runs the factory while the player is away. *'Market Street Market' - After all these years, Sharon Knowles still sells her ingredients to the player. Available ingredients now are: milk, sugar, raspberries, almonds, cherries, blueberries, coffee liqueur, espresso beans, mint, and﻿ pistachios. *'Union Square Chocolate' - Helen McMurtry has moved to this store and she is still willing to buy the products the player makes. *'The Watering Hole' - Here the player can meet several characters, among them is Alison Pepper. *'Alcatraz' - This famous prison is a location to meet people and get assignments. Products Trivia * In all three Chocolatier games, San Francisco has three things in common: ** They all have a factory, a shoppe and market in all three games. ** Sugar, Milk Solids and Almonds are sold at the market locale in all three games. ** Sharon (Patricia) Knowles and Helen (Walinda) McMurtry are found here in all three games. Gallery San Francisco 1.jpg|San Francisco in Chocolatier San Francisco 2b.jpg|San Francisco in Secret Ingredients